particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
First Republic of New Englia
The Republic of New Englia, is a Federal Republic on the continent of Dovani. It occupies land between the Rift Mountains and the Eastern Coast of Dovani. It is bordered by Kazulia to the North and Hulstria to the West and South. It was founded in 2348 after an expedition sponsored by Peter Lucas, during his dictatorship. After the Second Kirlawan Civil War led to the reuniting of the mother country in 2369, the Republic of Kirlawa officially recognised New Englia as its colony. The majority of the population are Irish, with the descendants of Kirlawan colonists in the dominant middle and upper classes of society. There is a large creole minority, as well as small numbers of people from various Dovani tribes, particularly the Welsh. The events transpired in the "New Englian Crisis" lead to an argeement between the countries of Kazulia, Hulstrian, Kirlawa, and Sekowo to jointly operated the territory in a council-government fashion mandated by the "Treaty of New Indrala", the treaty that ended the crisis. In 2773, it will be decided if New Englia will become an independent nation, be absorded into other Dovani territory, or continue to be jointly-operated. The confrence supported a vote by the people to decide their future. The vote showd 75% of people favored New Englia becoming an independent country. On March 1, 2780 New Englia became an independent nation and held its first elections in March 2783 to determine the HoS and the seats in the National Assembly. =Geography= Climate History =Politics & Government= The Republic of New Englia is a federal republic with three branches of government each with its own powers as guaranteed by the Constitution of New Englia. The executive branch is headed by the Governor-General who is the Head of State and Government. The position is aided by a Vice-General, cabinet and numerous independent agencies. The legislative branch is known as the Congress of New Englia. It is a bicameral legislature with 350 total seats featuring the National Assembly and the Senate. The judicial branch is headed by the Supreme Court of New Englia which serves as the highest court in the land. Beneath the Supreme Court are the New Englia Court of Appeals, New Englia District Courts and the Provincial Courts. New Englia is separated into 25 provinces. Each province is governed by a Governor and Lieutenant Governor with the help of a cabinet to run the state's agencies and to carry out the executive duties of the state's government. Provinces have either a unicameral or bicameral legislature and its own supreme court. =Economy= The economy of New Englia is in the process of expanding and had experienced a period of economic growth from 2880-2893. Even with a 13 year period of growth, New Englia is still officially listed as a Developing Nation because a majority of the rural areas lack sufficient healthcare, education and other services. A weak national economy also contributes, but it's developing albeit at a slow pace. Still, the poeple of New Englia enjoy a high level of living as the average income was measured at 48,220 FRX. The unemployment index in the nation is currently at 6.7%. The Eastern Dovani Exchange (EDEX-100) opened in November 2787 and is the first & only stcok exchange in the nation. It is becoming a rising player in the economy of Dovani and in New Englia. New Englia has experienced only one recession and that was the Recession of 2840 which lasted for 12 years from 2840 to 2852. During those years, the country's unemployment rate peaked at 9.4% and the nation's commercial sector suffered when companies left the nation. Natural Resources New Englia is rich in mineral resources, especially coal, iron, natural gas, aluminim, oil & tin. Kirlawan companies have a considerable presence, and the coastal plain is becoming heavily industrialised. The presence of oil has led to companies like Dovani Petroluem Incorporated, Fisk Southern, Rising Sun Petroleum and Xenron to become considerable forces in the New Englian oil exploration game by setting up their headquarters in the nation and with the recent end to a 130 year moratourium on offshore oil drilling, New Englia expects to be a major player in the coming years when it comes to exploration and exportation of oil. Long term plan call for the construction of a natural gas and oil pipelines to transfer them to various ports on western Dovani and supply the Eastern Territories and the rest of Dovani. The foothills of the Rift Mountains are also well known for their rich soil, which makes the growing of coffee, chocolate and other cash crops profitable. Commerce New Englia is also a point of trade between Dovani and Artania. Food and raw materials from Eastern Dovani are exported along with New Englian products, and consumer goods are imported. The nation has been interested in joining various free trade agreements to stimulate economic growth. The creation of the Englia Space Organization (ESO) created jobs and brought manufacturing back to the nation due to the construction of the Space Shuttle. It also marked the return of many Defense Contractors such as X-1 Aerospace and Lockler Marian. Cities such as New Indrala and Plymouth ahve become financial centers and the home of several banks such as Bank of New Englia and Southern Union. Energy New Englia currently generates about 33% of its energy from nuclear power, 32% comes from natural gas, 18% is hydroelectricity, 7% from wind, 6% is solar and the remaining 4% is generated from coal. New Englia is in the process of constructing more nuclear power plants while subsequently phasing out coal power plants which are dirty and produce pollution. =Demographics= New Englia is one of the most multicultural nations in Dovani. It has benefited from the many ethnicities such Asli and Welsh that make up the nation. The nation is unique in that it has no clear majority when it comes to race. Whites account for less than 35% when it comes to race. Most New Englians are either Christian or Buddhist. In recent years, the population has began to level off in the upper 50 millions of people with spikes from time to time. Ethnic Groups There are four main ethnic groups in New Englia are the Irish, Welsh, Gao-Showa and Asli. The oldest and largest of them is the Irish which are believed to be descendants from Eastern Welsh tribes who migrated into the Rift Mountains. The Welsh are originally from Dranland and migrated to New Englia during the split of the Eastern and Western Welsh tribes. The eventual Welsh Genocide also increased New Englia's Welsh population. The Gao-Showa have come to the nation at different times during the last 130 years. Many came from nations like Hulstria and Indrala during the 2890s to seek a new life, but the majority would come from Sekowo between 2930-2945 to escape the political and economic instability and an ongoing civil war. The Asli are the newest ethnicity in New Englia and have come from Talmoria to seek a new life. Languages English and Gaelic are the official languages in New Englia, however almost all in the nation speak English while Gaelic is becoming rarely used. Other languages spoken include Welsh, Gao-Showan and Asli. Religion New Englia has many religions and no single one dominates the nation as it onced did in the 27th century when there were virtually no immigrants. 47% consider themselves Christian. Of that 47%, 34% are Catholic, 33% are Protestant, 24% are Orthodox and 9% are Non-Catholic/Other Christians. 38% are Buhddists, 10% are Jewish, 5% are Agnostic, Atheist or other non-religious. =Education= The education system in the New Englia is composed of elementary education (Grades 1-5), lower secondary education (Grades 6-8), upper secondary education (Grades 9-12), and tertiary or college education with an age limit of compulsory education being 18 years old. New Englia ranks "low" when compared to other nations. The country has 340 primary and secondary schools that are maintained by each province. The nation also has nine 4-year Colleges/Universities (5 public, 4 private) and twenty 2-year Colleges. =Culture= New Englia is one of the most multicultural nations in Dovani due to the numerous ethnicities that make up the nation. New Englians are known for their laid back demeanor and friendly hospitality. The many ethnicities that inhabit the country display there culture and heritage here unselfishly and as a result, New Englia has numerous holidays and festivals. =See Also= Constitution of New Englia Foreign Relations of New Englia Governor-General of New Englia Map of New Englia McLaren Political Dynasty Military of New Englia Category:New Englia Category:Nations Category:Dovani